Una Simple Confusion
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Rose esta confundida entre dos hombre totalmente opuestos,eran frio y calor,negro.Vs.Dorado,Amigo y Enemigo,Vampiro y Licantropo...¿Amor,Deseo o simple confusion?One-Shot RoseXEmmettX..¿?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La trama es toda mía y no puede ser copiada ni traducida sin mi autorización.- dudo que alguien lo haga xD-

"**Una simple confusión"**

_Confusión …...._

Ese era el sentimiento que mas me embargaba, aparte del amor pero … ¿amor hacia quien? …

Por primera vez pensé que no seria tan malo ser vampiro, no lo seria si el sentimiento de la confusión no existiera en nosotros. En estos momentos deseaba eso. No estar confundida.

¿No que cuando un vampiro se enamora no se puede cambiar ese sentimiento?

Pues, el que lo dijo estaba muy equivocado, demasiado diría yo.

¿Quién dijo que no se podía amar a dos, aunque estos sean polos opuestos?

Lo que si sabia, es que no me podía quedar con los dos. Por primera vez no tendría todo lo que deseo. Y no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Tendría que elegir …

Primero estaba _el _con su tez pálida, sus ojos dorados, su cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y corto que le daban ese toque infantil junto con sus dos preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír. Amaba todo de el. Era cariñoso, detallista, infantil, divertido, protector, berrinchudo, atrevido, amable, caballeroso; era el chico perfecto.

Y luego estaba _el. _Su piel morena que me daba ganas de tocar, su cabello lacio, largo y negro como el carbón que combinaban perfecto con sus orbes profundos y achocolatados casi llegando al negro. Todo de el me atraía. Era el tipo de chico en el que jamás me fijaría, pero por obra del señor, el me gustaba. Era tan odioso, grosero, atrabancado, amargado, molestoso, bipolar, enojon, orgulloso, hipócrita y todo lo malo que pueda existir en este mundo, pero aun así me hacia desearlo.

Esos dos hombres que traían mi mundo de cabeza y me encarcelaban en las jaulas de la confusión eran tan diferentes. Eran fuego y agua, calor y frió, negro contra dorado, amigo y enemigo, amor y deseo, vampiro y licántropo ….

Era Emmett o Jacob.

Si, yo Rosalie Hales sentía una gran atracción por el perro oloroso de Black. Amaba que me hiciera enojar y mostrara su deslumbrante sonrisa que hiciera que me dieran ganas de aventarme a el.

Todas las noches, soñaba con pasar mis manos por su sedoso cabello y besar sus labios carnosos y morenos, tan apetecibles como el mas rico de los chocolates, deseaba que su olor me llenara las fosas nasales dejando su paso de ardor en ellas …

Pero igual estaba Emmett. El hermoso vampiro que me ha acompañado en mi vida como inmortal, aquel que con una simple mirada me hacia estremecer, con un roce me hacia tocar el cielo y con un beso me llevaba a dimensiones inimaginables.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Rose- dijo Emmett con su adorable sonrisa.

-Em- conteste acercándome a el. Me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo.

Cerré los ojos antes ese gesto y me deje llevar.

-Me voy a casar, te amo- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Igual … te amo- sonrió y salio del cuarto …. Dejándome sola.

_Sola. _

Así era como me quedaría si no resolvía este estupido problema que me atormentaba.

"_¡Cuánto desearía no haberte conocido, Black!" _grite en mi mente antes de salir de mi habitación.

Cuando iba a media escalera, olí es aroma que traía, hace ya meses en mi cabeza. El olor era apestoso pero a la vez atractivo.

Jacob estaba en la sala jugando con Nessie. Sentí celos de la pequeña.

Una parte de mi, sabia que tal vez esto solo era otro de mis caprichos y simple calentura, o eso espero. Si resultaba falsa mi teoría, sufriría mucho, y no solo yo.

Primero, que mi "amor" no seria correspondido, me quedaría sola e heriría a Emmett. Tres de un golpe. En estos momentos realmente me odiaba con toda mi alma.

Me quede viendo desde las escaleras como Black jugaba con Nessie. Estaba por acobardándome cuando Jacob fue a la cocina y dejo a Reneesme sola.

"_Por ti y por Emmett" _me recordé. Tome aire-aunque no lo necesitase- y lo seguí.

Entre a la cocina y cerré la puerta tras de mi, causando un leve chirreo.

-Oh, la oxigenadita vino a ….- con velocidad vampirica estampe con rudeza mis labios sobre los de el, callándolo.

Sentí sus manos cerrarse en mi cintura y pegarme mas a el. Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con fuerza, el me regreso el beso con pasión.

El beso fue lento y a la vez rudo, fue un beso diferente, su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía quemándome, su temperatura iba en aumento y esa era una gran diferencia para mi.

Fue un beso que … no decía nada. No demostraba nada, por que no existía nada entre nosotros.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje de mi. Sus labios estaban hinchados y ya no me tentaban en lo mas mínimo. Su cara era confusión total.

-¿Qué …-

-Yo, lo siento no le digas nada a nadie-

-Pero ¿Por qué a mi?-

-Por que …. Hice una apuesta con Alice, así que no le digas nada a nadie ¿si?-

-De acuerdo …- dijo y sin mas regreso a la sala.

Suspire.

Había resuelto mi problema. Lo de Jacob no era mas que un simple capricho, una calentura, pura curiosidad y morbosidad, no era nada.

Estaba por volver a mi habitación cuando escuche que abrían escandalosamente la puerta y entraban Alice, Jasper y Emmett corriendo. Sonreí al ver a este ultimo.

-¡Rose!-grito Emmett.

Baje corriendo y me tire a sus brazos. Escuche como reía musicalmente.

-Estas muy emocionada, bebe-

-Si, ¿sabes por que?- pregunte besando sus mejillas. Lo amaba tanto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que te volví a ver-

-Rose, mi niña, sabes que tu eres lo mas importante de mi existencia, y que te amare hasta que la ultima hoja de mi calendario se desprenda ¿verdad?- sus palabras me llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi inerte corazón y no pude evitar soltar un sollozo.

-Y yo, Emmett te amo mas que nada y nadie. Eres como la estrella que me guió en mi oscuro camino. Eres el único dueño de mi corazón. ¡¡TE AMO!!- grite uniendo sus labios con los míos

Fue un beso lento, tierno y demostraba todo el amor que nos profanábamos.

Y me di cuenta de que mi destino era el estar con Emmett, que tanto como mi corazón y cuerpo le pertenecían y nadie podría ocupar su lugar por que el era único y especial. Nadie se compraba con el y auque sea berrinchudo, infantil y algo idiota, lo amaba.

No.

La palabra _amor _no era suficiente para describir lo que siento por el. Era un sentimiento indescriptible.

Y me alegraba por que este enredo de sentimientos había sido solo una confusión y por que me esperaba una eternidad junto al hombre que amo; Emmett Cullen.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Wii!! Mi primer one-shot, siempre quise uno J Esta algo idiota, imagínense a Rose y Jake, no se siempre me imagine a esa pareja algo … disfuncional xD hehe pero obvio que prefiero al hermoso de Emmett =D bueno, este one- shot no estaba planeado así, quería hacer un ExR y lo ya tenia la idea pero no le venia continuación así que lo iba hacer one-shot y lo empecé hacer y se lo enseñe a una amiga (gracias, ceci) y ella dijo ¿Rose era vampiro? Y yo así de o.O ideas … y ps … salio xD a mi me gusto bastante xD hehe y lo quería compartir con ustedes. Espero que les guste. Los dejo pero no sin antes ….

**¡¿REVIEWS!?**

**Dejen su Review después del tono … **

**Pipi …**

**Ahí abajo el botoncito verde y sexy … **


End file.
